Life as it is, Life as it was!
by TopazEyesx77
Summary: Edward's a vampire and Bella's an impure vampire. What happens when the two meet in Forks at Forks High? Will the two fall in love or will something else come about? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Life As It Is, Life As It Was**

**Ch. 1 **

**School Starts**

It's the first day of grade two. I hated starting a new year. Even though I knew my friends would be in my class, I still wasn't convinced this would be a good year. I already knew who I'd have for a teacher but I could wait to see her. My teacher Mrs. Karren McMillin was such a nice lady my sister had her as a teacher in grade two.

But wait before I get a head of my self I must introduce my self. My name is Bella Swan. I have to siblings but they died in a car wreck. But I get to that later. My mom and dad got divorced when I was 6. it was extremely hard on me because my sister and brother died when I was 5.

Now back to the first day of school. I walked into to class and realized that my teacher sat me right be side my crush, Zack. Oh my god he was so hot and athletic and so gorgeous. But I knew he was way outta my league. He was like a jock and I was one of those dorky nerds everyone uses. I tried so hard not to show I liked him, but it was so hard.

On the second day my teacher decided that we need to be in groups at tables. And since I was the oldest and my name was first on the list I got to choose who sat with me at the table. And of course I chose Zack. Then he got to pick the next person and so on. 

I ended up sitting at a table with all boys. All of which were Zack's friends, and all of them were so cute, but I still loved Zack the most! About half way into the year our teacher wanted to teach us dance. And again I got to choose first. And of course I chose zack. " Ok Bella choose your partner".

"Umm…" I hesitated but I blurred it out. "Zack". Actually I pretty much screamed it out.

The year went by pretty fast. I got a boyfriend butt he was really quite creepy. As it turns out I had to move in the summer. They were building a new school and I guess I had to go. Considering that it was right down the street from my house. I met a lot of great friends there. Like my friend Jessica Stanley, Lauren (cant remember her last name or even if I spelled her name right), Mike Newton, Amanda and Ben they were together then and still are now! 

The summer after I turned 12 I went to this bible camp thing. My mom was into religious thing at the time. Anyways I met my boyfriend there. We were in the same groupand everything. It was in the middle of july and it only lasted a week. (The camp not our relasionship) and it only took him 5 f-ing days to ask me out. And me being desperate after my ex moved I wanted a boyfriend. But I never realized how creepy he was until he sent sick messages over msn. He talked about me killing him and how much he wouldn't hate me if I did. It was so stupid.

So we broke up and I'm a lot better with out him. Well in the same year, I was in grade 7. I had the biggest crush on this travis kid and was so hot I liked him so much. He was best friends with my enemy Adam. Ya he was cute and everything but he was totally a asshole. I mean a real f-ing idot. Ya he was smart but a real dick. And my teacher that year who happened to be realated to Adam always gave me his work to correct and always put us together. It was so annoying.

Ch.2 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Five years later my mom died of cancer. It ripped my heart out. It hurt so badly. She was my best friend after my sis died, even though I played Jess as my best friend. They shipped me to my aunt Katie's. But she didn't want me. To her I was a useless piece of shit. Her husband was no better, barely came home but he always kept giving her money. I never got anything. Not even a pair of shoes. 

She got all Renee of Renee's stuff even though I was supposed to get it. She eventually found the number to my dad's house. She called him, she told him she couldn't care for me.

"Charlie I can't care for her. My husband just left me." Even though she didn't realize it I was in the room with her. _What a fucking lying bitch._ I thought to my self.

"Ok well do you have enough money to help pay for her ticket down here?" Charlie asked. 

"I think so I'll book her the seat on the plane. I am sorry Charlie but it's for the best." She said lying even more. _I don't know what she means; she has all the money in the world. Her husband is a fucking drug dealer. WTF?_

"Ok she'll be flying in a Friday." The lying bitch told my dad.

"Well thanks for the call." Charlie said sadly.

"No prob talk to you later. Bye"

_Hang up. _

"Bella? Honey where are you?" my aunt asked. "I'm right here aunt Katie." I said with a sigh. "Bella honey your going to live with your dad. I think that would be the best thing for you now."

"Ya whatever. I hate you too." I muttered under breath.

"Go get packed you're leaving tomorrow." She called as I was in the hallway of her fucking mansion.

"Ok." I yell as I shut my door." 

Oh how I hate. There are hardly enough bad words to call you. That was all I thought about, all the bad words that would describe her. And holy shit there were a lot. And I am not kidding.

The next day we went to the airport. We said our good byes. I had to put on one of those fake "I love you smiles" I use when I see her at Christmas. God how I hated her. 

I was finally on the plane and then I was in Forks. It definitely wasn't the brightest place. It was all rainy and muddy but it was summer time, it should be sunny right? Ugh! Well I went to get my luggage. After I walked out to see a cardboard sign that read: **ISABELLA SWAN**, and then I seen a man in a police uniform. I walked toward him and said, "hi dad." 

Oh god did it feel good to say a parents name. I suddenly felt a surge of welcome and happiness. I immediately knew this place was going to be awesome. Even though it wasn't sunny it didn't matter. I never tanned in Phoenix, I was always so pale. My mom told me I was part albino. But I still didn't understand it was only my mom's side. But then again Katie's kids weren't pale. But whatever. 

"Hello Isabella, it has been such a long time. The last time I saw you was at the funeral." I immediately remembered and a tear fell. Clearly Charlie noticed and pulled me into a huge love filled hug. 

We made it home, Charlie ordered some pizza and I went upstairs to unpack. I would have to start school on Monday. Ugh! How I hated school. When I woke up in the morning I went downstairs and seen a box of cereal and a note. I didn't bother reading the, I was way to hungry. After I poured and sarffed down the cereal.

I finally looked at the note it read: _look out side! The keys are on the seat._

I looked out the window. There was a new red corvette. I was so happy that my mom left me money where I would find it or I wouldn't have a driver's license. I was so happy I ran out side in my pjs jumped in the car and started it up. It was really fast I drove right into town in like five minutes. I drove back; I took longer because I want to look around. 

I made it back and decided to clean the house and do some laundry. I took the sheets off Charlie's and my bed put them into the washing machine and grabbed my old copy of Withering Heights, and read for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

It is Saturday and I was so bored. There was nothing to do. The old books were getting boring. I think my life is changing. Being my usual clumsy self I kicked the table but it didn't hurt.

It was so weird because everything I do to myself is painful. But that's beside my point. Ever since I got my car from my dad I have been wondering why I have been driving so fast.

I never used to drive fast but the speed limits they have here are seriously slow. And where did my dad get all this money. I don't understand, my mom was rich but that was because she was a big time lawyer.

She never told me much about my father and what he did for a living, but I guess I will find out later. I decided to call my dad at work.

"Hello is Chief Swan there?" I asked the sergeant. "Yup can I ask who's calling?"

"Tell him it's his daughter Bella." "Okay I'll patch you through."

"Hi dad." I said into the receiver.

"Bella is everything alright?" he asked worried.

"Ya dad everything's alright. I was just wondering if there are any good clubs in town?" I was very hesitant to say this considering he is my father and that doesn't seem like a question you would ask your father.

"Ummm…mm Ya Bella there's one in down town Seattle. Are you planning on going out to meet people?" he sounded happy about the meeting people part.

"Yeah I guess I just need a night out. Aunt Katie never let me go out. So I just wanted to go out dancing."

"Well Bella there is a Roxx night club down town. Why don't you go there?"

"Thanks dad I think I will go there. Do you have any money? I wanted to get a new wardrobe because of how the weather here is different then in Phoenix." I asked hopeful.

"Ya _your_ bank card by the coffee machine. There's $10 000 on it so don't spend it all at one time." Wow this was great I had an unlimited bankcard!

"Okay thanks dad I will see you later on tonight then." "Okay honey drive safe bye." With that he hung up and I went to get dressed. I put on some old jeans and a dark blue baby doll top. I ran out to my car and started driving to Port Angeles.

I parked at the nearest mall entrance and started walking into the mall. But something caught my eye. I noticed a pairs of golden eyes looking directly at me. There were five of them.

They were extremely beautiful. Very pale and they all had topaz eyes, all except one. The one with bronze hair, he had black eyes.

The big one, well he was huge. He looked like a body builder. He was standing next to a really beautiful blond. She could have been a run way model. The other girl was small, pixie like with short spiky, inky black hair. She stood hand in hand with a blond guy who seemed to be struggling with something almost like he was in pain.

They stood next to a shiny sliver Volvo. They were watching me as I was walking into the mall.

"Okay well that was creepy." I said as I walked into the mall. I was walking to Stitches when I bumped into a guy.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I said to the guy.

"No, no it's my fault. I'm Mike. You must be Chief Swan's daughter. Isabella right?" The guy _Mike_ was average looking. Blondish hair and bright blue eyes.

"Umm ya, its Bella, well I prefer Bella. Nice to meet you." I said walking away. Mike grabbed my arm and turned me around.

" I was uhh.. wondering if you umm wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?" he took a very long time to ask one simple question.

I was struggling with this one. I didn't know how to let him down. Hell I didn't even know the kid and he was asking me on a date. Just then I felt a cold arm around my waist.

"You know Mike she would go to dinner with you but she is going to be busy with me." Said the mysterious guy from the parking lot. "My name's Edward." He whispered quietly into my ear as he kissed my cheek.

"Umm ya I'll be with Edward and his family tonight." I stammered. "Oh well maybe another time." Mike sounded disappointed, but he walked away anyway.

"Thanks," I said as I turned to face Edward. By then his family was behind us and he had already started walking toward them. I just stood there. I guess he noticed me mot following so he turned around.

"Come on you were shopping weren't you?" he asked me while he gestured for me to follow him. I finally caught up.

"Hi Bella I'm Alice. We're going to be great friends I can just tell." Said the little pixie. She pointed to the blond girl. "This is Rosalie and her twin Jasper, who is also my husband. The big guy is Emmett, Rosalie's husband and you've already meet Edward. Okay so you have good fashion sense, but all you need are some new clothes." And then my shopping trip really began!


	4. Chapter 4

I was so confused. How could Alice and Rose be married? They were only like 17 maybe 18.

We were in Stitches and Alice was just loading me up with clothes. She didn't even know my size. Or did she?

The guys were shopping for themselves so the girls got to shop together. "How can you guys be married? Like how old are you?" I asked Alice and Rose.

"I'm 125 years old and Rose is 108" (**AN cant be sure cuz I didn't look it up)**

"What are you, like kidding?" I was stunned. Nobody can live that long and look that good.

"Because I don't think any one who had lived that long looks as young as you guys."

"Ya we know." Rose said. "So what are you like vampires or something?" this conversation was really getting stupid. Vampires don't even exist.

"Actually yes we are." Jasper said encircling his arms around Alice's waist.

"You're kidding right?" "Actually no we are not kidding." By now Edward was beside me.

"Bella just take these up and pay for them. I know you'll fit them." Alice said.

"Then we can go to Old Navy, and Boot Legger (AN I don't know if that is actually a real place) and all these other stores in the wall. We are going to look so good when we go out tonight." Rose was going on and on about all the stores we were going to go to.

"Wait you guys are going out tonight? Where are you going cause I was going to go out tonight to. I'm going to the Roxx." I was proud at myself for not being intimidated by these people.

I mean they were so beautiful, and I'm like so plain. It was like having brilliant white next to yucky brown. Where I am the brown and they were the white.

"Oh my gosh we're going to the Roxx too. Oh my gosh we should all totally go together. It would be so much fun." By now Alice was bouncing up and down. Clearly she was really happy.

Jasper grabbed her shoulders and held her still. "Bella we'll be over at your house, well us girls will, at 4 o'clock so we can get ready..." "Rose you do realized its 3:45" Emmett says in the nicest way.

It was so cute. "Oh okay then Alice and I will just ride with Bella and you guys can pick us up at 7:30."

"All right sure." I stammered. "We'll pick you up then." Edward looked directly at me when he said this. His eyes were a dark golden color but more black than gold.

They were different then when I first say him in the parking lot, when his eyes had been pure black. Like onyx orbs were staring into my soul.

"Well it looks like we'll have to go for another shopping trip tomorrow since now we have to go home and get ready." Alice said. It was funny when she said 'home' instead of 'your house' but oh well!

We were going to get ready and I was going to have the best night of my life. And I was going to have a sleep over with Alice and Rose!


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

This was going to be the best night out ever. We told Bella we are vampires and she didn't freak out. That I found was amazing, though I don't know why we told her.

There's something in that girl that makes me think she's similar or close to us, but I demised that thought from my mind.

We had to get ready. "Okay everyone showers." I yelled. "We have three." Bella yelled back. "Rose go to the one downstairs, Bella the one in your dad's room and I'll go to the one in your room."

"Sounds good to me." Rose said. "Yup same here." Bella smiled at us before walking away.

After our showers, we all came up stairs. "Panties are in top draw." Bella said as if reading my mind. "Wow you read my mind." I said. "Yes I tend to do that sometimes."

She said this with sarcasm. "Oh shut up." I gave her a little shove. Rosalie walked to the dresser, and opened the top draw. "Nice choices." Rose said looking in the draw.

"Oh like you two don't wear thongs. Pass me a pair, oh and a bra." Rose tossed Bella a blue lace thong, she passed me a purple one and took a red one for her self.

She pulled out the matching bras for each one. "Did you know we were coming or something?" I asked. "No why?" Bella was obliviously curious.

"Well then how in the hell did you know my bra size?" "Yeah and mine?" Rose and I asked.

"I don't know. I got a size smaller and a size larger than my own size. So I guess I knew unconscientiously."

"Oh ya real smart and what would have you done with them?" Rose asked her. "Probably not have worn them. Look I don't know."

"You do realize we are just trying to bother you." I said with a smile. Bella smiled back. By now she was dressed in black skinnies and a green tank.

Rose had on a black mini and a red tank. And me well I had on black short shorts and a purple tank.

BPOV

Alice did our make up and hers. For me she did extreme green and black eyeliner. Rose had blue eyeliner that looked black and red shadow. And pretty little Alice had black liner and exotic purple shadow.

"There. Perfect" Alice's high-pitched voice rang in my head. "What?" I was confused. By what I didn't know. "I said your all done.

"Wow it looks really good. Thank you Alice." I got up and hugged her. By now our hair had dried.

"Rose is going to do our hair." Alice said excitedly. Rose did my hair in curls with out putting it up. She curled hers and put it half up half down. And Alice had inky spikes everywhere on her head.

It was now 7:20 and the doorbell rang. I ran to get it; Rose and Alice followed me downstairs. "Hey guys." I said opening the door.

But I didn't see Edward, Jasper and Emmett, but the Mike kid from the mall. "Oh it's just you." I said half-heartedly. "Um ya hey, so what are you doing?" Mike asked me.

"Well I'm getting ready to go to bed. I just got home from clubbing." I said knowing my lie would work.

"Oh well then I see you at school. Bye." "See you then. Bye Mike." I closed the door.

"Call the guys tell them to wait ten minutes before coming and if they're on their way tell them to wait on the side of the road but anywhere not in front of my house."

I took a long breath. Rose called the guys, they were apparently on their way when we called, but Rose told them to wait.

They came at 7:40. Emmett had a red rose for Rosalie. Jasper, a purple one for Alice. And Edward had a blue one for me.

"Wow thanks so much. You are a hole lot nicer than my old boy friend Adam." We were already in the car. "What happened to that relationship?" Edward asked me.

"Well long story short he was in the hospital for 6 weeks with a broken nose, arm, leg, fractured skull and broken balls. And I got charged with self defense assault."

"If it was self defense then why did you get charged?" Jasper asked. Rose and Alice were giggling in the back round.

"Well for self defense you're only supposed to hit them till the person is down. But he was still standing so I bet the shit out of him." I had this big, huge smug smile on my face.

"Oh ya and I got expelled for doing it on school grounds of a 'private school'." I made air quotations for private school.

By now were at the club. "Another story another time." I said smiling. "Right now we need to have a good time.

I'm sorry but there is no point in me explaining what happens. They get in for free, they dance, and they drink.. Haha gotcha water is what they drink. Then they go to the Cullen house. Sorry for not updating :)


End file.
